


BRI IS RIGHT

by ToLoveWomen



Category: The Con (Album)
Genre: #dickfairy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLoveWomen/pseuds/ToLoveWomen
Summary: ALEX IS WRONG





	BRI IS RIGHT

ALEX IS WRONG

DICK. FIARY. HAPPY?


End file.
